User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Archive2 Task List Comments regarding Character Hours Whoof. So, are you buying Factions for each account? And, for your later reference, they're adding buyable character slots... eventually. I hear. I want to say this summer but I have no citation for that. :) --Tinarto 16:33, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Damn! That's like 1700 hrs total, or 71 days of straight playing. When I reach that much, maybe I'll have enough cred (and confidence in my ability) to make real edits at this wiki. Maybe I'll even have a fighting chance in PvP by then. You never know... --[[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] (talk) 17:16, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results for the Prophecies quiz: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) My results for the Factions edition quiz: Warrior 94% Assassin 81% Mesmer 75% Ritualist 69% Elementalist 63% Ranger 63% Monk 44% Necromancer 44% No tiebreaker here, but I guess even with my charm ;) , I still have a fighter mentality. -Gares Redstorm 12:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Help with the green Baozo's Wand Rydia Bazzr's Wail Rydia Bortak's Bone Staff Brimstone Wand Celes Chkkr's Pincers Kage Drago's Vampiric Flatbow Everthorn's Chakrams Kage Falaharn's Split Chakrams Kage Sskai's Sword Wroth's Holy Rod Celes Victo's Maul Celes Lian's Lantern Celes Orosen's Staff Celes Shreader's Talons Kage The Stonereaper Kage Zarnas' Wrath Kage Reefclaw's Refuge Kage Rotwing Recurve Bow I think that is all ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:18, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Inactive If you were really active, it wouldn't have taken you 138 minutes to fix it :P :P :P How's things anyway? What are you doing with all your new free time!? :D --Xasxas256 19:24, 31 October 2006 (CST) :It was an IM gone wrong. But during my 138 minutes I drank a diet Mt. Dew, smoked a cig, and listened to Evanescence's new cd while playing GW. Basically what I do when I'm active. Was too busy taking screens to notice I was apparently moved to inactive ;) — Gares 20:55, 31 October 2006 (CST) Green collector box I added one to your page after our discussion in game the other day. Hope you like it, feel free to modify it in any way you like. :) --Rainith 16:05, 19 November 2006 (CST) :What I could really use is another account to mule my Nighfall greens. ;) Looks good Rainith. — Gares 16:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) Still trying the max Sunspear title thing? Josinq the Whisperer has a renewable res. Bound to be a harpy hunt somewhere in the area. — 130.58 (talk) 04:21, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed a lot of rezs being used when I went outside the Gates of Desolation (reached from Turai's Procession) to farm Valen. Unfortunately, I hit r8 of sunspear accidently a while ago, so I'll have to wait. It would take a long time though if I tried that method. With 4 pt bounties, you'd have to stay in an area and kill 1862 monsters, entering at r7 and reaching r9. I have heard that there are some bounties for 7pts, these would break it to around 1060 monsters entering the area at r7 and getting to r9. I don't think I could spend that much time in an area :P — Gares 07:21, 20 November 2006 (CST) Build:N/Mo_Boss_Farmer You were the last admin to make a post so u get this =) ok, 1st some responses to your previos talks... 1)Total Time || 1709 hours, 43 minutes || 7 months ..... MGOD!!!!!! 2)Yes there are 7 point areas, 1 thats easy to get to is just outside of the north exit of The Mouth of Torment. Its undead for 7. thats the only 1 I know off the top of my head tho. finally 3) see title of section: this build is a broken SB build. I have an alternate N/Mo build that was extensively used this weekend (and that there is an identical version of on Guru), that works great. Should the old one be archived then a new one made? or should the old one be adjusted to new standards? Just a judgement call here im not sure of (also im leaning towards Archive then recreate, but i've never archive (moved) a build and am unsure exactly how to do so.) (See the talk section of the above build for more info. Thanks --Midnight08 14:24, 21 November 2006 (CST) another side note: i see u still need The Darksong + Tureksin's Spear ... the variation I made solo's both easily. (under 2 minutes for darksong, under 5-7 (depending on the run there)for Tureksin's. (2 variations). You could try that or you could try contacting Midnight Shadowscar in game and i can show u there. I'm a fello green farmer so i thought i'd mention it. --Midnight08 14:31, 21 November 2006 (CST) :1)I'll be updating and upgrading that over Thanksgiving and putting it on my user page. :2)I heard it was skeletons (didn't know where and if they could rez or not), but I wasn't going to spend that much time working around the system. I'll wait to get my r9. :3)It should have gone to the unfavored bin, since SB is useless in that build. SB obviously can still work on certain occasions, but that depends on thin margin. I won't go into detail and I can get pretty longwinded when I discuss builds. Skip the move to unfavored, rework it, and move it to untested. Players will have to test the new farming build and do that whole voting mess. :Side Note: You might be suprised to find out I have only gotten as far(mission-wise) past the Orchard and I'm about to enter The Mirror of Lyss for my next primary quest. Also, that I rarely use a necro and most of my farming I do with a warrior or mesmer. 80-85% of my Nightfall greens came from farming them with my warrior, and I've only used GB for degen bosses. I mainly stick with a full 8 warrior. But your answers above, hope that helps. — Gares 17:38, 21 November 2006 (CST) Just figured it would explain to people who worked on or used the build what happened to the old one and would stop people from just reverting it back because they feel it shouldnt have been changed. I did the same thing for my Impaler build. Should i just remove the archive link and have some1 delete the archive pages? Seemed to make sense to keep a referance. --Midnight08 10:52, 22 November 2006 (CST) Slayer of Abandoned Builds... Meanie! :P We all thank you. :) --Karlos 20:14, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Seconded (the second part that is). Good job. :) --Rainith 22:21, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Just cleaning house. I do like titles though, almost as much as I like collecting greens. ;) — Gares 22:44, 22 November 2006 (CST) Toy for you. I got you a Buhon's Prism while out capping Decapitate. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 03:59, 25 November 2006 (CST) Just helping out Sorry, I didn't realize that I made the same edit twice. I'm currently going through the unique item stubs trying to fix everything so that it conforms to the Styles & Formatting Guide. If I'm making changes that you think are improper just tell me and I will fix the way I'm changing that part of each stub. Don't think I'm just going through changing things to my own way, I've been looking at multiple style guides and am fixing weapon and item descriptions to matching their in-game descriptions. --[[Image:DualAttack.pngKirbman]] 13:49, 30 November 2006 (CST) My signature seems to be messing up again, think you could help me with that too? :Oh, I found what you were talking about, the bow types. I'll leave the bow types as they are from now on, and add ones that do not have that in as "Bow". I'm curious though, why should they be "Bow" when they could be the actual type of bow? I looked at various older unique bows and used those as an example in my decision to include their individual bow types, so if you want them all to just say "Bow" then you probably have a lot of unique bows to edit. --[[Image:DualAttack.pngKirbman]] 14:01, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::When crusading, I'm faster than a bot ;). Not to flame new contributors or seem like an ass, but most of them, even some of the seasoned contributors, don't pay attention to the S&F guides. Most people don't realize that the syntax of a S&F guide is like that for a reason, unless there is a discussion such as there was with Skill changing to . Either way, most of the time, the information is still user-friendly and concise, so it's not much of a problem. I plan to do a lot of Christmas break, so I'm not worried too much, might even finally find the time to create a Gares S&F bot. All obsessive-complusive users rejoice. — Gares 14:37, 30 November 2006 (CST) Heh, too late now... But some of the greyscale images for skill icons shouldn't have been deleted. Some, if not all, were unused only because the people using the color/greyscale images to show unlocked happened to have them unlocked. Also, if you restore a page you accidentally delete, restore every revision, not just the most recent. --Fyren 12:17, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I didn't check every box for restoration, I'll go through and get those. I think there were like two that got me cause they were redirects. As to the greyscale, I thought about them before I started on them. I figured they could do what most others do and use the Priest of Balthazar to see what they have unlocked and what's not unlocked. It's not he's out of the way and takes forever to get to him, instead of uploading hundreds, possibly reaching a thousand greyscale images. I'll leave the rest if you want me too, but I don't think I'll run across very many more. — Gares 12:26, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::There are at least 300 more, just used. I know someone uploaded at least every elite in greyscale. Disk space is not anywhere near close to being an issue. --Fyren 12:31, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::I don't use the grayscale images, but I know that several people do. I remember a discussion about them when they were first loaded about if they should remain. They're under 2k each, so they weren't viewed as a big deal at the time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:33, 2 December 2006 (CST)